


The Game - Episode Two

by GeeGollyWiz13



Series: Out Tonight [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bitter Rivalries, Derek is a Yankees fan, Derek is their neighbor across the hall, F/F, F/M, M/M, OOC Characters (for you sticklers out there ;)), Others to be added by request, Scott and Stiles are Roommates, Sitcom AU, baseball games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crazy Party Fiasco, Stiles and Scott need to get their shit together. Why not have everyone over for a friendly party to watch the Mets vs the Yankees? Let the rivalry ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game - Episode Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts), [SpookyBibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/gifts).



> HOLY SHIT. Two fics?! In one year!? THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG. Okay- so this is the second part. Yay. Uhm, do have some ideas- but if anyone has anything they want to see, let me know and I will consider it.... (AND YES HEIDI THIS MEANS YOU TOO). SO yeah- have fun.

                “Dude! The game is on tonight, we are totally watching it, right?” Scott asks that morning over cereal, as both he and Stiles eat before work. Both are dressed up in their work outfits. Scott looks a little more sharp in his suit, working as best he can in a menial office clerk job for a company called Deaton Medics, a medical company who deals with vet clinics all over.

                “You totally know it! Mets are going to bring it! They are going to crush those overpaid losers called the Yankees.” Stiles responds, and Scott smiles.

                Stiles looks a little less formal in his business casual dress, khaki pants with nice brown shoes and a plain looking polo. Underneath is his favorite Green Lantern shirt, but it’s not visible to anyone but him. He works in the lower rungs of IT for Spark Industries, a software company that runs programs and popular apps. He’s excited to begin working his way up.

                “Sounds good. So, I’ll pick up the snacks, you order the pizza?” Scott checks his watch, grabbing his keys. Stiles washes out their bowls in the sink.

                “Totally! You better get the peanuts too! We can’t have baseball without them, Scott.” Stiles replies, and he can hear Scott chuckle as he leaves the apartment for work.

                Stiles takes a few more minutes putting around the apartment, cleaning little things, making sure the apartment stays tidy. Then he grabs his keys, wallet, and new employee ID for the company before heading out the door.

                As he’s shutting his door and locking it, he hears the door across from theirs open. That Derek guy. Stiles figures he’d turn around and say hi, but then remembers- they have a bitter rivalry. Especially today.

                “Are you ready for your shitty Yankees to go down tonight?” Stiles calls, and he hears a snort. He hadn’t talked to Derek since Lydia’s party a week ago, and hasn’t seen much of anyone.

                “Sure, down in victory. Your Mets are going to lose tonight.” Derek responds. When Stiles turns around, he’s dressed in a sharp suit, much sharper than Scott’s. He looks…mouthwateringly perfect. His stubble looks great, even though it should look weird next to the business look.

                “I doubt that. Although, listen, I’m sorry about tonight if me and Scott get too loud. We live for baseball season.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

                “Okay.” Derek replies, and picks up a brief case from inside the door, and shuts the door.

                Both make their way to the elevator.

                “Listen, I know you don’t talk much, but if you wanted, you could come over and hang tonight, you know? Eat some pizza, drink some beer?” Stiles says, his heart jumping in his chest. He’s nervous about Derek’s reaction, like the man will sneer at him for asking such a stupid question.

                “I…I do talk. I….” Derek sighs. “I’m not comfortable talking to people I’ve never met.”

                “Oh…well that’s okay! We won’t make you converse more than you want to! And you could invite people! You can invite Isaac, and was it Erica and Boyd? They seem cool, and they’re your friends!” Stiles says, smiling. “The more the merrier dude.”

                Derek takes a minute as the elevator goes down to think about it, his face void of emotion. Stiles is truly jealous he has the ability to do that.

                “Sure. I’ll have Erica make something to bring as well.” Derek responds. His voice is growling, as if he’s hit his comfort maximum in the conversation, like a caged dog who’s had enough.

                “Cool! See you later man!” Stiles smiles, patting him on the shoulder. He exits the elevator, running out the door to make it to his subway terminal. He doesn’t look back, and misses Derek slumping against the closed elevator doors, letting out breath he’d been holding in.

 

 

                Stiles gets out of work just barely alive that day. There had been an update of the system the previous week, which had contained a bug that was deleting read emails. Stiles and his team was brutally thrown into the fray, trying to determine what exactly was causing it. It had been tiring and Stiles was sure that he would die if every day was like that.

                When he walked into the local pizza place, he was somewhat frazzled and strung out. Now he needed to get everything ready for the game that night. Pizza, making sure the house was spotless in case Derek and his friends did show up, and making sure everyone had a place to sit. He was also sure that Scott would totally forget the peanuts.

                “Hey, can I get six large to go, please?*” Stiles asked, and the man at the counter nodded. It would take a while, so after Stiles paid, he sat down in a nearby booth to wait.

                Checking his phone, he had three snapchats from Scott at work of his new desk, some paper work, and a creeper photo of Scott’s boss. Smiling, Stiles shook his head.

                “Well, if it isn’t the neighbor!” Stiles heard, and looked up to see the man who was in front of Derek’s door, his Uncle? Peter?

                “Hi?” Stiles asked, and the man shook his head.

                “I am so sorry. I was never able to properly introduce myself. My name is Peter Hale, Derek’s Uncle.” Peter said, and extended his hand. Stiles shook it, and then stepped back.

                “Yeah, nice to meet you.”

                “Likewise. Getting a little supper?” Peter asked, and Stiles nodded.

                “Yeah, some pizza later for the game. Yanks versus Mets.” Stiles responded. Peter smiled, and shook his head.

                “Ah. Derek’s favorite team! I am sure he will be alone tonight, as per usual.” Peter hums, and Stiles seems to get the vibe that Peter is trying to hint at something.

                “Actually, I invited him and his friends over. I’m a huge Mets fan, so I thought he’d like to come chill.” Stiles replies, and Peter smiles.

                “Perfect. He does need to get out more, you see. Mind is always on work. I help run the Full Moon Accounting Firm with him. His sisters Cora and Laura are employed as well, but more or less do all of the press. Derek has a hard time…well, socializing. His mother and father are very concerned. I check on him a little, to make sure he isn’t eating himself into a Lo Mein and social deprived grave.”

                “Why is he so shy?” Stiles asks. It couldn’t help but to question, after all, it might help if Stiles knew.

                “Ah, well when he was younger, he loved this girl. Paige, her name was. Derek was very popular, very social. But she…well, she closed him up a bit. Reigned him in a little too far. Not abusively, but just to the point that Derek wasn’t as social anymore. After she broke his heart by running off with some idiot in a band in sophomore year, well, he hasn’t been the same.” Peter smiled sadly.

                “That sounds tragic.” Stiles says, just as his order is called.

                “Uh. Thanks for the chat. I’ll let Derek know you saw me.” Stiles said to Peter, and walked out of the shop. He looked behind him for just a second to see Peter smiling after him, in a totally creepy friendly way.

                So weird.

                When Stiles gets to the apartment, Scott is already home, grocery bags on the counter. Scott is freaking out, running around looking like a caged dog.

                “Dude, you okay?”

                “NO! I saw Allison today as I was coming in the door. And we talked about well… what happened the other night with the knives, and you know, stuff. But uh, is it okay that I invited her and Lydia?” Scott whimpers, and Stiles chuckles.

                “It’s totally okay! I actually invited Derek and his friends, is that okay?”

                “Dude, Derek? Like Yankees fan Derek? Across the hall Derek?” Scott asks, and Stiles nods.

                “Yeah, I mean who knows if he’s actually going to show up, but I made the offer.”

                “Well, that’s okay. So… do you think Allison will actually come? Or do you think she was just being nice?” Scott whimpers once again, and Stiles chuckles.

                “Guess we’ll have to find out!”

 

 

                Twenty minutes before the game is set to start, Stiles emerges from his room, decked out in his Met’s gear. Hat, jersey, necklaces, sunglasses (even though he’s inside), and shorts. He’d be wearing Mets shoes if he could afford them, but he sadly cannot. He is so ready for the game.  He’d even leant Scott a shirt, Scott’s somewhere in the laundry that Scott seems to have spread all over his room.

                “Dude, are you pumped?!” Stiles yells, jumping over the couch onto Scott. He smells vaguely of cologne.

                “Not at all, dude. This is so nerve wracking.” Scott says, and Stiles shakes his head.

                “You need some liquid courage. I think we still have some beer in the fridge from your post Crazy-Allison freak out.” Stiles says, and gets off the couch, heading for the fridge. He just opens the door when there’s a knock at the front door. Scott is off the couch like a rocket, rushing to the door to open it.

                “Nice shirt.” Lydia’s voice comes through, and Stiles can practically feel the energy in the apartment change.

                “Thank, it’s Stiles.” Scott replies, and moves aside to let Lydia and Allison through. Lydia is dressed in a simple skirt and sweater. She looks comfortable, yet well put together. Allison, however, looks amazingly dressed. She’s wearing this low cut, short dress, but it looks comfortable. She’s wearing wedges, and Stiles can smell some perfume as she enters.

                Lydia is one hell of a schemer, if Stiles’ brain is anything short of smart.

                “You two ladies look great. Can I offer you anything to drink?” Stiles says, bringing two bottles of beer from the fridge.

                “Jesus, Stiles! What, did the Met’s merchandise shop throw up on you?” Lydia teases, but takes a bottle out of her purse. “And I’m well prepared. Now, do you have a cup? I need to get mixing.”

                Stiles shows Lydia where their plastic glasses are, aware that Scott and Allison are once again having a blush off in the living room. He can hear their shy small talk in the kitchen.

                “So, I invited Derek, from next door. I told him to bring his friends Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.” Stiles mentioned, and Lydia makes a noise.

                “Oh?”

                “Yeah. Erica is very pretty, don’t you think?” Stiles mentions, and looks at Lydia. Her cheeks are slightly red.

                “Don’t Stiles. I don’t know how you figured it out, but stop. It is not a thing that will be happening.” Lydia replies, and looks at Stiles.

                “Sheriff’s son. And why? Afraid her crazy seductress act will taint your girly girl image?” Stiles asks, and Lydia blushes.

                “I hope your team loses tonight, Stiles.” Lydia says, and walks into the living room.

                Stiles is about to respond to her curse, only ten minutes left until the game, when there’s another knock at the door. This time, Stiles gets it. When the door opens, his mouth falls open in shock. Derek is standing at the door dressed in what looks like an actual New York Yankee’s uniform, lines painted on his face, ball cap on, and what looks to be a rabbits foot dangling from his pocket. A good luck charm. Behind him, Erica pops her gum, a Yankees hat on her curly hair, Boyd behind her in a Yankees shirt. Isaac, who must be at the back of the line, makes a disgruntled noise.

                “Oh my god, what did you do, give them all your shit to wear?” Stiles asks Derek, and Derek half glares at Stiles as he smirks.

                “I take my games seriously. From the disgusting look of your outfit, I must say I think you do the same.” Derek responds. He steps into the apartment, and Stiles takes only a tiny second to admire his ass in those pants. Erica walked in behind him, smirking at Stiles.

                “Sup, Stiles? You better have food.” Erica purred, and Stiles chuckled.

                “Yeah, a few pizzas. Go help yourself, E.” Stiles replied, and Erica smiled a real smile.

                Boyd and Isaac nodded as they walked in, and all settled themselves down onto the couch. Derek and Erica were making themselves drinks in the kitchen. He was shocked at the talkativeness that Derek was oozing, having been told by Peter, Boyd, and witnessing it himself about how shy Derek was. But then again, sports could bring the fire out of anyone, and he did bring his own friends. They would certainly make him feel more at home.

                “I have a feeling this is going to get interesting.” Allison said from the couch, sitting quite close to Scott. Lydia rolled her eyes, taking a drink.

                “Are you kidding? They both look like idiots. There’s going to be a fight tonight, I know it.” Lydia stated, and then blushed when Erica nodded in agreement.

                “Shut up, we look fine. And I am sure we can both be gentlemanly enough for one game.” Stiles said, looking at Derek. He had made himself at home, sitting on the couch with Boyd and Isaac, sprawling out. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica already helped themselves to the pizza, and drinks were already flowing.

                This was going to get hectic.

                Once the game started, Derek and Stiles were on edge. Every pitch, run, and foul was a reason for smack talk and nervous tics. Stiles noticed that Derek would rub the lucky rabbits foot whenever his players were up to bat, and Stiles knew that the tilt on his hat had to be perfect. It was strange for the others to watch, but comical.

                “Do you think Stiles would cry if the Yankees scored a run?” Erica asked Lydia, and Lydia chuckled.

                “Are you kidding? He would piss himself, and I think Derek would practically roar in joy. They are just a little too intense.” Lydia smiled, and Erica responded by nodding and putting her arm around Lydia’s shoulder.

                “YES. IN YOUR FACE, DEREK. HE’S OUT!” Stiles yelled, jumping off the couch as one of Derek’s players didn’t make it to the base in time.

                “Are you kidding?! He was TOTALLY THERE! THE UMPIRE IS BLIND!” Derek yelled back, motioning from Stiles to the TV.

                Scott and Allison looked at each other, smiling softly in the way that meant they totally understood what the other one was thinking. Isaac just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer, trying to make sure a rustled Derek didn’t spill it. Boyd shook his head at the play. He agreed with Stiles, but wouldn’t dare say it in front of his best friend. He had seen Derek get way too heated at the bars over a game.

                “You’re just jealous. My team is so much better!” Stiles said haughtily. When he turned away from Derek, he felt something hit his cheek. Turning, he wiped at his cheek, coming away with salsa-y fingers. In Derek’s hands, the offending scoopable chip, devoid of its salsa.

                “Did… did you just throw that at me?” Stiles asked, and the whole room was quiet.

                “Take it back.” Derek grumbled.

                “Did you seriously just throw salsa at my face?!” Stiles asked shrilly, and Derek smirked.

                In a blink, Stiles at Derek began rolling around on the floor, slapping each other, and kicking where they could. Thankfully, they fell away from the snack table. Scott immediately jumped up to break them apart, but Boyd got there first. Quickly pulling away Derek, Boyd hefted him up by his collar before any more elbows could be thrown or bruises created. Scott steadied Stiles as he stood up.

                “And with that folks, the Yankees have done it! They have in a three to two game, beat the Mets!” The TV announced, and Stiles deflated. Derek looked ashamed of himself, although the slight glaze in his eyes would say that maybe he might have had a little too much to drink during the game. The room was all too quiet, until Stiles sighed, and held out his hand.

                “Good game, man. Your guys played well.” Stiles said, and Derek cleared his throat, nodding, shaking his hand.

                “Your team did well. Very admirable.” Derek replied.

                “How do guys even do that?” Allison asked quietly, and Lydia and Erica chuckled.

                “Do what?” Scott asked.

                “Beat each other one second and shake hands the next?” Allison explained, and Scott shook his head.

                “It’s part of the rivalry. Like, you beat me now, we’ll get you next time.” Isaac clarified, taking the last sip of his beer. “And with that, I think we should go. It’s pretty late now, and we all have work in the morning. Some of us don’t function without sleep.”

                “Night guys!” Scott said happily, as Erica untangled herself from her position next to Lydia, and said goodbye to everyone, following Isaac and Boyd out of the apartment. Derek stood by the door, looking ashamed.

                “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that.” Derek said, and Stiles shook his head.

                “Naw, man. We all get out of hand sometimes. Once, when we played the Phillies, I lost my shit and broke a lamp. It wasn’t pretty. My dad is still mad over that. But hey, I get it. I’m glad that you could feel somewhat comfortable here, you know?” Stiles said, and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. The man nodded, seemingly uncomfortable now.

                “Go home, get some rest.” Stiles smiles, and Derek, for a split second, returns a real smile.

The door shuts softly behind Derek, and Stiles looks to see Lydia, Scott, and Allison looking at him.

                “What?!” Stiles mumbled, going into the kitchen to clean up.

                “You like him, don’t you, Stiles?” Scott asked, and Lydia snorted.

                “Like him? You mean Stiles is head over heels.”

                “Oh, Stiles! That is so cute!” Allison sighs, and Stiles rolls his eyes. She’s such an innocent.

                “Guys, listen!  I do not like Derek! At least not yet. Okay? He’s hot, but I don’t know anything about him yet.” Stiles exclaimed, and walked out of the room.

                “Yet.” Lydia chuckled, taking another sip of her drink.

 


End file.
